I Can Try Forever
by Peacefulliar
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu melupakan orang yang mencintaimu? Sequel dari I Can Wait Forever, bisa dibaca terpisah


Hey guys!

Karena ada beberapa pembaca yang request chapter 2, maka inilah kupersembahkan chapter 2 dari I Can Wait Forever.

Tadinya ini memang digabung dengan I Can Wait Forever, tapi karena judul ceritanya ga pas jadi ya aku pisah de akhirnya. Pokoknya, ini sequel dari I Can Wait Forever.

Kali ini, ceritanya kuceritakan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda. Maaf kalau ada yang merasa bingung bisa langsung bertanya saja.

Oke, without further due, please enjoy the chapter! Review boleh diberikan untuk membuat saya menjadi penulis yang lebih baik ;)

Disclaimer: I didn't own Fairy Tail in any form or any mean possible.  
© Hiro Mashima

**I Can Try Forever**

"Kamu cantik malam ini."

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Jellal pada malam pesta perpisahan Fairy Tail Academy. Wajah Erza langsung merona karena malu.

Semua orang disekitar mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Tetapi Jellal menyukai privasi, maka itu dia menggandeng tangan Erza dan membawanya pergi dari keramaian.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah ballroom kecil sebuah villa di kota Crocus. Kota Crocus biasa dikenal sebagai kota yang memiliki banyak bunga-bunga indah. Setiap jalanan kota Crocus pasti ada saja bunga. Suasana malam kota Crocus terasa sangat romantis.

Jellal dan Erza berjalan ke sebuah jembatan kecil yang melihat ke sungai. Hari ini bulan purnama, dan sang bulan dipantulkan jelas sekali di permukaan air sungai. Erza tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah sungai tersebut, mengagumi pemandangan yang sedang dia saksikan. Keindahan kota Crocus yang diterangi dengan sentuhan lembut kilau rembulan pada malam hari, dimana semua bunga-bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi pinggiran-pinggiran kota. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Jellal memegang tangan Erza lembut dan menatapnya. Hanya butuh sebuah tatapan dan mereka berdua bisa langsung mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Erza tersenyum dengan sangat manis, senyum yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan Jellal setelah bertahun-tahun.

Jellal menarik nafas panjang.

"Erza, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Dan keindahan malam itu disempurnakan dengan anggukan kecil dari Erza.

**O.O**

"_Erza, aku sayang banget sama kamu." _

Aku terbangun. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Entah siapa mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.

Aku mendapati pipiku merona merah dan dadaku berdegup sangat kencang. Aku memijat leherku, merasa capek secara emosional. Mimpi itu sudah menghantui diriku selama berhari-hari. Selalu mimpi yang sama, seseorang yang tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengatakan kalimat itu. Tetapi wajah orang itu selalu tidak pernah terlihat.

Dokter berkata aku terkena amnesia. Amnesia total. Aku tidak ingat hal apapun dari kehidupan lamaku. Aku cuma ingat namaku Erza, hanya itu.

Mimpi itu mulai muncul dua hari setelah aku didiagnosa terkena amnesia. Selama itu, memori tentang masa laluku belum terlalu banyak terkumpul. Aku hanya mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti kenyataan bahwa aku tidak punya keluarga lagi, tapi anehnya sangat banyak teman. Apakah aku senang bersosialisasi? Sepertinya begitu.

Semenjak mimpi itu datang, kenangan-kenangan masa laluku mulai bermunculan. Aku mulai mengingat semua teman-temanku kembali. Belum secara detail, tapi paling tidak wajah dan nama mereka.

Aku menengok untuk melihat jam yang ada disebelah tempat tidurku. Pukul 8 malam. Aku menghela nafas kecewa, mengingat waktu kunjungan sudah berakhir.

Itu artinya, lagi-lagi, waktu sendirian di tempat gelap dan kecil ini. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan bau rumah sakit, aku harap aku akan cepat pulang.

**O.O**

Aku terburu-buru mengambil kunci mobilku. Ah mobilnya di bengkel! Aku baru ingat.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke kamar Ultear untuk meminjam mobilnya. Ultear memandangku dengan pandangan skeptis, "emang masih waktu kunjungan?"

Aku berhenti dan melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Sial. Ini semua karena rapat tambahan yang diberikan oleh bos sialan itu. Hilanglah sudah kesempatanku untuk mengunjungi Erza.

Aku terkulai lemas di sofa ruang tamu. Karena Ultear berkerja hari ini, aku tidak bisa meminjam mobilnya. Dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum pasti aku akan menjadi bau dan kotor, kondisi yang pantang aku tunjukkan kepada Erza. Jadi pilihan terakhirku adalah cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, mandi, dan pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Ultear. Kelihatannya aku gagal.

Aku terduduk lemas, sayup-sayup mendengar suara tv dari dalam. Tanpa hal apapun yang bisa kulakukan aku duduk dalam diam.

Dan lagi-lagi, setelah sekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini, aku berdoa untuk kesembuhan Erza.

**O.O**

Hujan. Itulah pemandangan pertama yang kudapat pada saat aku memandang keluar jendela. Sepertinya hari sudah cukup pagi, tetapi aku tidak bisa tahu karena langit mendung.

Seorang dokter dan suster masuk untuk mengecek keadaanku. Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan biasa, lalu mereka pergi. Aku berdiri dan mandi lalu berganti baju (aku amnesia bukan lumpuh) dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

Makanan rumah sakit bisa jadi enak, tapi bisa juga tidak. Untungnya, makanan hari ini terasa enak. Aku sedang makan ketika pintu kamarku terbuka lebar.

"Erza!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pink. Yang disusul dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang memarahi sang laki-laki dari belakang. "Natsu! Berapa kali aku bilang jangan berisik!"

Dari belakang mereka lalu muncul seorang pria berambut dan bermata gelap, "kalian ini pagi-pagi berisik amat si. Kesian tu Erza mau istirahat."

Aku tertawa melihat celotehan mereka. Mereka terdiam dan melihatku lalu kami tertawa bersama. Mereka adalah teman-temanku, Natsu, Lucy dan Gray. Sebanyak itu aku sudah bisa mengingat.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, karena itu mereka bisa datang mengunjungiku pada pagi hari. Kami berbicara sampai makan siang, lalu mereka semua pamit karena ada urusan masing-masing. Aku curiga mereka ingin pacaran dengan pacarnya masing-masing.

Ah iya, pacar. Pertanyaan itu sudah kutanyakan berkali-kali tetapi mereka berkata aku tidak punya. Tidak punya pacar, maksudku. Ini malah membuatku semakin bingung dengan indentitas orang yang berada di mimpiku itu. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin salah satu dari temanku tadi. Tetapi, berhubung aku tidak tahu siapa-siapa, jadi aku tidak bisa menebak.

Aku memandang hujan yang terus turun lewat jendela. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan wajahnya. Lalu aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, apakah Jellal hari ini akan datang?

**O.O**

Jellal datang. Kira-kira sesaat setelah aku berpikiran seperti itu, dia datang. Seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Tetapi, sering sekali aku merasa begitu. Kelihatannya Jellal tahu tentang diriku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Bukan karena aku terkena amnesia, tetapi karena dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku nyaman. Berada didekatnya membuatku merasa aman dan tenang.

Aku menatap Jellal bingung. Kelihatannya aku lebih dekat padanya daripada orang-orang lain. Ah betul aku tidak pernah bertanya apa hubungan kita berdua.

"Jellal, dulu kita punya hubungan apa si? Teman? Rekan kerja? Saudara?" tanyaku.

Ekspresi perih terlihat melewati wajah Jellal untuk sesaat, mungkin imajinasiku. Jellal lalu tersenyum, dia _selalu _tersenyum padaku, dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kita teman dari SMA. Cukup dekat," akhirnya dia menjawab.

Aku mengangguk, sekarang mengerti kenapa dia tahu banyak hal tentang diriku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?

**O.O**

Pertanyaan itu. Ditanyakan dengan kepolosan terpancar dari kedua mata coklatnya. Aku ingin langsung menangis begitu saja, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Erza tidak perlu tahu hal-hal itu.

Dengan berhati-hati aku memilih kata-kata dan menjawab, "kita teman dari SMA. Cukup dekat."

Erza terlihat cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. Yang membuatku cukup senang dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Senang dia tidak berusaha mencari tahu, sedih dia tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Lagi-lagi kesedihan karena dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang kita melandaku.

Aku menarik nafas dan memasang senyum, tahu bahwa untuk melewati ini aku harus tegar. "Erza, hujannya uda berhenti. Kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk?" ajakku.

Erza melihat ke luar jendela dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu.

**O.O**

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Jellal menuju ke taman. Salah satu tempat favoritku di rumah sakit ini adalah tamannya yang luas. Kami berjalan beriringan sambil melihat-lihat banyak bunga. Entah kenapa, melihat bunga membuatku sangat bahagia.

Jellal menatapku dengan tatapan _itu_, tatapan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Entah kenapa, aku mendapat kesan bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang ditatap Jellal dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dengan tatapan penuh… rasa sayang.

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba. Jellal merasa kaget dan melihatku dengan wajah yang bingung. Aku berkata, "kamu yang ada dimimpiku."

Jellal mengangkat alisnya, semakin bingung. "Kamu bilang kamu sayang sama aku."

Jellal terlihat kaget. Mungkin sebagian dari dirinya mengira aku sudah mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, tapi melihat ekspresinya, aku yakin dia cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran itu. Jellal menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk. Entah kenapa, ketika tangannya memegang tanganku, itu semua terasa sangat… tepat.

Kami berdua duduk dan aku menunggunya untuk berbicara. Dia menatapku dengan bola mata hitamnya dan berkata, "Erza, aku sayang banget sama kamu."

Wajahku terasa panas, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Tidak salah lagi, dialah orang yang berada dimimpiku. Tubuhku bergetar, aku tidak mampu menatap matanya. Jadi selama ini, Jellal memiliki perasaan kepadaku? Dan dengan polosnya tadi aku bertanya apa hubungan kita selama ini. Tapi tunggu, apa itu artinya aku memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Tiba-tiba tangan Jellal menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut, "Erza, kamu tidak perlu berusaha mengingat. Aku cuma mau kamu tahu aja."

Aku menatap Jellal dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan disaat itu juga air mataku mengalir. Seorang pemuda tampan dan baik hati seperti Jellal menyayangi orang sepertiku. Orang yang terkena amnesia dan bahkan tidak ingat nomor sepatunya sendiri! Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Jellal membawaku ke dalam dekapannya dan aku menangis di dadanya.

Entah kenapa, dengan dirinya berada disini dan memelukku, aku merasa semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Aku berhenti menangis dan menatapnya. Matanya terlihat jujur, tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, "kenapa kamu masih disini? Kenapa kamu ga pergi aja? Masih banyak cewe lain di dunia."

Jellal tersenyum padaku dan menjawab dengan yakin, "karena aku mencintaimu Erza, dan bukan cewe lain di dunia."

Cuma satu kalimat singkat, tetapi itu bisa membuat perasaanku bercampur-aduk tidak karuan. Aku menjawabnya lagi, "kenapa? Aku tidak pantas mendapat cinta yang seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku ini siapa!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa dirimu Erza. Ini cuma tentang aku yang berada disini, dan aku mencintaimu. Udah itu aja."

Aku ingin menangis lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mencintai begitu dalam? _Mencintaiku _begitu dalam?

Walaupun banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dikepalaku, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang. Hatiku merasa lega dan anehnya aku merasa bahagia. Apa ini karena Jellal?

Entahlah, diriku sudah cukup kacau untuk memikirkan apapun lagi. Tetapi dengan satu tatapan saja ke mata Jellal, anehnya aku tahu semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Seakan-akan Jellal sedang berkata, suatu hari nanti aku akan pasti akan mengingat dirinya.

**O.O**

Apakah aku akan ingat? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Mungkin aku akan ingat, mungkin aku tidak akan ingat. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang penting adalah, kenyataan bahwa Jellal akan selalu ada untukku. Selama apapun waktu yang kubutuhkan.

Dan aku tahu, dengan dia berada disitu, suatu hari nanti aku akan ingat. Dan ketika saat itu datang, dia masih akan berada disana menungguku.

Karena dia adalah Jellal, pria yang dulu kucintai dan masih mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

**O.O**


End file.
